


嫉妒/忌(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Rilu Rilu Fairilu, リルリルフェアリル
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	嫉妒/忌(H)

白粉蝶他同了螳螂他就到了人類世界的，也立刻去到了他們的拍擋住的屋，就見面了阿澄他們的，並打招呼，就同了他們講了不少事件，並做了不少的工作及事情，之後阿遙他們與白粉蝶他們就開心一起，也十分之好開心地去吃了飯的，白粉蝶他就是被了螳螂他抱起就放在床上的，抱起白粉蝶他就講：我就在今天好好疼愛你和溺愛於你身上的，好嗎？白粉蝶他就講：好啊，我也想要你溺愛我身上的，之後他們就開始互相吻着了，對方就開始互相握手，之後撫摸了對方的身體上，也吻了對方好深，之後他們就也做了一些好親蜜动作的，(他們對方也除了所有衣服的)，就是白粉蝶他就在螳螂他身上的上面做交合的時候，白粉蝶他就發出了一些好軟軟的叫声，而不停這樣發出叫了的，而白粉蝶他的乳首就被了螳螂他吸咬舔了一個小圈，每次都係的，在螳螂他的粗糙的舌頭不停舔，白粉蝶他受不到這樣的，就一起高潮，而白粉蝶他做完臉就紅，就害羞了螳螂他也知道了，就哄了他，不過令到螳螂他也想做就幾次的，就在今天夜晚也是一個美好吻日子的。


End file.
